User blog:Whereisnornanrockwell/Bee Evaluation
This blog evaluates some of my favourite bees and why they're my favourite. 1. Diamond Bee Diamond Bee, in my opinion, is the most common Legendary bee. However, it is a pretty good bee. It's conversion amount is the most for any Bee in the game (1000), meaning with this, you can make loads of honey. It's attack isn't very good, doing 1 damage, but the honey is the good part about it. Compare this to Baby Bee. Baby Bee does 0 DAMAGE. So, all and all, Diamond Bee is one of my favourite bees. 2. Festive Bee Obviously, I would put an Event bee in here (common sense lol) and Festive Bee is one of my favourite Event bees. It converts 150 honey in 1 second and its abilities can really help: Red Bomb+ will help collecting Red pollen, Festive Gift can give you items you might need and Honey Mark+ can help you get more honey to buy other items/equipment. However, completing all the Ornament quests (8 required for Festive Bee) or getting 500 Tickets can be a struggle. Ok, if you bought a Cub Buddy you would get the requirement needed for him/her or if you bought a Mythic Egg. Bee Bear gives you half the requirement if you bought one and certain mobs may drop Tickets, but without that method, I don't think many people would have Festive Bee (kk ManyIce, Gumaden, SDMittens etc. would still have anyway lol). 3. Lion Bee Lion Bee is awesome. It has the highest Attack in the game (8) and that's not the only thing great about it. It has tons of energy (60), converts loads of honey and collects loads of pollen. It is also one of the only two bees that has Buzz Bomb+ as a ability (the other being Demo Bee) and that can help with pollen collecting in general. Plays a major role in defeating any mob, especially boss mobs and Stump Snail, while a good converter and collector. It also moves fast, its base speed is almost 20, so it hits harder. Lion Bee is by far one of my favourite bees. 4. Tadpole Bee The Beesmas 2019 event was released a few weeks back now, and a new tier of bees called Mythic bees came with the event. I thought they were all great, but I think Tadpole Bee is the best. Why? Oh boy I'll tell you why! The Frogs produce Bubbles and that collects pollen and reproduces flowers as well as helping if you're on Bubble Bee Man's Ornament. The quests is a nightmare, having to pop over 30,000 Bubbles, but Frogs and Tadpole Bee helps. Plus, the Frogs do damage! THEY'RE ALIIVEE!!! THEY'VE MUTATED WITH BEES! THEY HAVE THE POWERS OF BEEES!!!! THEY'RE MUTATED BY THE POWER OF THE BEESMAS TREE AND BEES AND EXTERMINATE!!! Uh... kk. Anyways, the Frogs deal damage that is 10 times the attack of the Tadpole Bee that summoned it! 10 times!!! If you're Tadpole Bee did 1 damage, Frogs would do 10. And so on. If it is Gifted, It increases Blue pollen by 10% and converts 2x Pollen from Bubbles and can generate Baby Love, which can be very useful. The attack is 0.5, which seems trash, but Baby Bee has lower- 0. So I quite like Tadpole Bee. 5. Demon Bee too tired after i did tadpole do it later kk Category:Blog posts